One key component of many electrical power generation systems is a fuel source for use in powering generators that produce electrical energy. In essence, power generation is the science of converting one, or a number of energy forms, i.e., the fuel source, into electrical power. Among the more common energy forms or fuel sources used in the production of electrical power are atomic fuel rods, fossil fuels, solar energy, wind, and water flow. Each of these sources has drawbacks.
Atomic fuel rods carry with them a problem of disposing of radioactive spent fuel rods. Fossil fuels are a non-renewable resource (at least for the foreseeable future), the burning of which adds to air pollution and potentially global warming. Solar energy is available only during daylight hours, necessitating energy storage techniques for use of the generated power during non-daylight hours. Wind can be unpredictable and unavailable on demand, and also typically necessitates energy storage techniques for use of the generated power during non-windy days. Water flow as a source for power generation may be unfeasible in regions with a topography non-conducive to building hydroelectric dams.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in methods and apparatus for power generation systems that provide power on demand at a variable rate for a predetermined period of time.